Blue Squadron (RA/NR)
Blue Squadron was a Starfighter Squadron active in the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. Its pilots flew T-65 X-wings and B-wings among other starfighters used in the Rebel fleet. After the Battle of Endor, Blue Squadron continued to exist as a an RZ-1 A-wing interceptor squadron under the New Republic. Now under the command of General Edor Crespin, the squadron's starfighters were used as support for Wraith Squadron during the Galactic Civil War. History Defeat on Scarif Blue Squadron, under the command of General Antoc Merrick as Blue Leader, took part in the Battle of Scarif along with Red Squadron, Green Squadron, and Gold Squadron. Blue Squadron was expanded into a unit well beyond the usual 12 ships of the same design. It was a mix of X-wings, assigned to escort UT-60D U-wings into combat zones and, a small number of Y-wings reallocated from squadrons in neighboring sectors. Heff Tobber (Blue Eight), Calum Gram (Blue Nine), and Laren Joma (Blue Eleven with Taslet Colb as copilot and Bistan as gunner) all flew U-wings while Paril Ritta (Blue Twelve) served as a Y-wing pilot. Blue Squadron X-wings accompanied the rest of the Alliance Fleet to the aid of rebel ground forces on Scarif below. Blue Squadron was tasked with penetrating the shield gate and providing air support and infantry reinforcements to Rebel ground forces. On the approach to the shield gate, Merrick, at least six other Blue Group X-wings and Laren Joma's U-wing managed to bypass the Imperial defences and travel down toward the surface. However, the gate was shut, forcing Vangos Grek (Blue Six) and another X-wing pilot to pull up. Both were destroyed on impact with the planetary shield, but Barion Raner (Blue Four), Jaldine Gerams (Blue Three) and at least 2 other X-wings managed to avoid impact and went to assist the Rebel fleet in space above. In the air around the Citadel, U-wings and X-wings were able to provide air support to and reinforce the troops on the ground, destroying two AT-ACTs and engaging Imperial TIE/sk x1 experimental air superiority fighters in the air. During the battle, the upper starboard engine of Merrick's T-65B was damaged by a TIE Striker Airspeeder, causing his ship to spiral toward the ground, killing him on impact. Most, if not all, of Blue Squadron's craft were destroyed at Scarif. The squadron's decimation at Scarif and the loss of its commanding officer meant that new pilots would have to be assigned to Blue Squadron. Members *Blue Leader: General Antoc Merrick (KIA) *Blue Two: Torius Chord *Blue Three: Jaldine Gerams *Blue Four: Barion Raner *Blue Five: Farns Monsbee *Blue Six: Vangos Grek (KIA) *Blue Seven: Robich Duggsin *Blue Eight: Lieutenant Heff Tobber *Blue Nine: Calum Gram *Blue Eleven: Warrant Officer Laren Joma (KIA) and Lieutenant Taslet Colb (KIA) *Blue Twelve: Paril Ritta *Unidentified Blue Squadron pilot *Unidentified Blue Squadron pilot 2 (KIA) "Tantive IV" Shortly after the Battle of Toprawa, Blue Squadron served as scouts for the Princess Leia Organa's "Tantive IV" shortly before the vessel was attacked by Imperial forces led by Darth Vader, prior to the Battle of Yavin. Aboard the "Independence" When stationed aboard the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser Independence, Blue Squadron was commanded by Captain Ernek Marskan. This squadron later transferred to Yavin Base just prior to the Battle of Yavin and many pilots, including Marskan, were reassigned for that battle. Battle of Yavin Blue Squadron served at the Rebel base on Yavin 4, and participated in the Battle of Yavin. The squadron was made up of six pilots, all flying X-wings. It was essential in clearing the first Death Star's surface of turrets, and neutralized a larger Laser cannon. Their main goal had been to join Green Squadron in an attack run on the station's superlaser, and also hopefully distract the Empire from the exhaust port attack. After the death of his brother on Scarif, Simms Merrick was eager to strike back at the Empire. Members * Blue Leader - Captain Simms Merrick * Blue Two - Commander Ru Murleen * Blue Three - Rookie One * Blue Four - Thurlow Harris Rescue of Domina Tagge During the Yavin blockade, Blue Flight was involved in the Rescue of Domina Tagge. Tagge, along with other representatives of the Order of the Sacred Circle, were under attack by Imperial TIE fighters. Three TIE fighters were destroyed, while another retreated back to its Star Destroyer, which fled into Hyperspace. * Blue Leader - Luke Skywalker Vrogas Vas Later on in the war, a reorganized Blue Squadron, equipped with X-wings, was stationed at the refueling base on Vrogas Vas, along with several other Starfighter squadrons when Darth Vader and the Galactic Empire attacked the planet. During the battle the entire squadron, along with Yellow Squadron, was killed by the Sith Lord. Members *Blue Leader: Heff Tobber (KIA) *Blue Two: Jaldine Gerams (KIA) *Blue Three: Barion Raner (KIA) *Blue Five: Robich Duggsin (KIA) *Blue Ten: Paril Ritta Tureen VII After the incident on Vrogas Vas, Blue Squadron was deployed to the stolen Imperial-class Star Destroyer Harbinger, where they were launched during the Siege on Tureen VII to defend the Star Destroyer until the moon bases were destroyed and several X-Wings of the squadron were destroyed. Battle of Hoth During the Battle of Hoth, members from the Rebellion's Blue and Green Squadrons and Rogue Squadron were cobbled together and pressed into service as a unified "Rogue Squadron," doubling up as pilots and Gunnergunners aboard the Rebels' T-47 airspeeders. The remaining Blues and Greens either piloted evacuating transports or their fighter escorts. Members * Blue Three: Will Scotian * Blue Four: Gemmer Sojan * Blue Eight: Beryann Raleg * Blue Twelve: Kulbart Zamoon First Battle of Bothawui Following the Battle of Hoth, Luke Skywalker formed an unofficial Blue Squadron comprising Bothan agents piloting BTL Y-wing starfighters. They launched an attack against the Suprosa, a freighter carrying plans for the Death Star II second Death Star. Many Bothans died on that mission. Members * Blue Six - Ace Azzameen Aboard "Defiance" Another Blue Squadron was assigned to the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser "Defiance" during the build up to the Battle of Endor. At least one pilot, Blue Eight, was killed in action at the time. This was the same squadron that would serve at Endor. Battle of Endor Blue Squadron participated in the Battle of Endor, though the pilot roster had been revised by this time. Ackbar had originally hoped for a full squadron comprised solely of B-wing starfighters. However, due to an unfortunate shortage of qualified B-wing pilots, three A-wings were used to flesh out the squadron during the battle. The B-wings were maintained by Verpine mechanics, and were equipped with armor-piercing missiles. Each of Blue Squadron's three Flights contained three B-wings & one A-wing. The B-wings were charged with striking enemy capital ships while the A-wings kept them safe from starfighter attack. During the battle, the callsign "Blue Wing" was used to denote the squadron as a whole. However, it was also used as a moniker by the squadron's second-in-command after the death of Blue Leader. Blue Squadron's B-wings were also given orders to attack Imperial capital ships. Members * Blue Leader: Simms Merrick (KIA) * Blue Two (Executive officer): Calum Gram ("Blue Wing") * Blue Three: Farns Monsbee * Blue Five (Second Flight leader): Ten Numb * Blue Six: Beryann Raleg * Blue Seven: Palso Thern * Blue Ten: Kulbart Zamoon * Blue Eleven: Torius Chord *Keyan Farlander *Ibtisam (Ejected) *Bowman Gavin After Blue Leader perished in the wake of an exploding Star DestroyerStar Destroyer, two of Blue Squadron's flights joined Lando Calrissian's attack on the Death Star IIsecond Death Star. They later broke off from the attack in order to draw a group of pursuing TIE/LN starfighter TIE fighters away from Calrissian & Antilles. They were led by acting squad leader Blue Wing, who died at some point during the pursuit. Outside the Death Star, Farlander kept the third flight in reserve while helping to protect the Alliance's capital ships. Though the Alliance succeeded in destroying the second Death Star, the Battle of Endor inflicted significant losses on Blue Squadron - four B-wing pilots had died, including both the squad leader and the executive officer. Another pilot was forced to eject and though she survived, her B-wing was destroyed and she took several months to recover from her injuries. With few remaining pilots they were far from a full squadron and could not function as such. As former leader of Two Flight, Ten Numb was next in line to be named Blue Leader of Blue Squadron, such as it was. Battle of Bakura With the Ssi-ruuk invading and no time to replace the five lost pilots, Numb was forced to lead a single B-wing flight of Endor-survivors to Bakura to drive off the extra-galactic invaders. The A-wings also participated in the battle, though they operated as a separate unit from the B-wings. Under Numb's leadership the pilots survived the battle. Numb returned his triumphant B-wings to Endor where they were refitted to fight forest fires raging across the moon. He was killed 4 ABY shortly thereafter after being captured by Imperials during a ground mission on Corellia. Ibtisam left Blue Squadron to join the Rogues after recovering from her injuries sustained during battle. New Republic Service During the Galactic Civil War, Blue Squadron underwent training at Folor Base alongside Wraith Squadron. Led by Edor Crespin of the New Republic Defense Fleet, the squadron assisted Wraith Squadron both offensively and defensively against the Empire. Battle of Ession The squadron assisted the Wraiths with A-wings interceptor support in the sneak attack on the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Implacable ''Under the command of General Crespin, the attack was a success, resulting in very few losses in Blue Squadron. Battle of Folor Blue Squadron assisted in the retreat from Folor Base. The squadron was utilized to defend the evacuation of Mon Calamari Cruisers from the Emperor's World Devastators on Dac in 10 ABY during the Battle of Mon Cala. It was unknown how many, if any, of the pilots that were present at the Battle of Yavin or the Battle of Endor were on the roster at Mon Calamari. Battle of Almania In 17 ABY, Blue Squadron was able to participate in the Battle of Almania while other X-wing squadrons were grounded due to being sabotaged with astromech droids armed with explosives. Skirmish over Takodona By 18 ABY, Blue Squadron was given prototype T-70 X-Wing models, which would eventually be scrapped in favor of the XJ series X-Wings. They on break and were spending their time on Takodona, when Maz Kanata's Castle was attacked by Armitage Hux's Imperial Remnant, who were in search of a defector. Blue Wing briefly engaged their Tie Fighters in the planet's atmosphere before the First Order retreated back to their base of operations Battle of Bilbringi Still utilizing T-70s, Blue Squadron, along with Green Squadron, became part of the ''Thurse's complement of fighter craft. Led by the pilot Kol Eyttyn, the squadron engaged enemy coralskippers and a Yuuzhan Vong frigate in the Battle of Bilbringi in 25 ABY. Behind the scenes During the making of Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope, the X-wing squadron that Luke Skywalker was assigned to was given the designation "Blue Squadron." When it was realized that the blue markings on Blue Squadron's starfighters would be replaced by background footage during shots that incorporated a blue-screen, Blue Squadron was renamed "Red Squadron" and the name of the Y-wing squadron that originally bore that name was changed to "Gold Squadron". This change was not reflected in the Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novel)novelization of A New Hope, which used the original designations for the squadron. The information concerning the Battle of Yavin and the names of the pilots is derived from the S-canonical game Star Wars: Rebel Assault and is given with caution. The squadron seen defending Tantive IV in Star Wars: Empire at War may also be non-canonical. Appearances * Star Wars: Empire at War * The Farlander Papers * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope novelization (First appearance) * Star Wars: Rebel Assault * Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance * "Firepower"—''Star Wars Adventure Journal 8'' * Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets * Shadows of the Empire novel * Shadows of the Empire audio book * Shadows of the Empire junior novelization * Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi novel * X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1 * Dark Forces: Jedi Knight * X-Wing: Wraith Squadron (First appearance as a New Republic Squadron) * X-Wing: Iron Fist (Mentioned only) * The New Rebellion * The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story novelization * Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel * Rogue One, Part VI * Star Wars Battlefront (EA) * From a Certain Point of View (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV * Star Wars Battlefront II (EA) * Star Wars: Force Arena (Mentioned only) * The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure * Join the Resistance (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens Sources * Wookiepedia * Wookiepedia * Wookiepedia * Wookiepedia * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (novel) (as "Blue Wing") * A Guide to the Star Wars Universe (as "Blue Squad") * X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (as "Blue Squad") * Star Wars Customizable Card Game – Death Star II Limited (Card: Blue Squadron 5) * Star Wars PocketModel TCG – Ground Assault (Card: Blue Squadron B-wing) * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Essential Guide to Warfare * The Official Star Wars Fact File (2013) Part 1 (YAV3-4, The Battle of Yavin) * Star Wars: X-Wing Miniatures Game – B-Wing Expansion Pack (Card: Blue Squadron Pilot—B-wing) * Star Wars: X-Wing Miniatures Game – B-Wing Expansion Pack (Card: Ten Numb—B-wing) * "Rogues Gallery: Clearance for Immediate Launch"—''Star Wars Insider'' 146 * Star Wars: The Card Game – Balance of the Force (Card: Blue Squadron Support) * Star Wars: The Card Game – Balance of the Force (Card: Blue Leader) * Star Wars: The Card Game – Balance of the Force (Card: B-Wing) (Picture only) * Star Wars: The Card Game – Balance of the Force (Card: Fully Armed) (Picture only) * Star Wars: X-Wing Miniatures Game – Rebel Aces Expansion Pack (Card: Blue Squadron Pilot—B-wing) * Star Wars: X-Wing Miniatures Game – Rebel Aces Expansion Pack (Card: Keyan Farlander—B-wing) * Strongholds of Resistance * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Rogue One: Rebel Dossier * Star Wars: On the Front Lines * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log * Star Wars: On the Front Lines